Question: Brandon starts counting at 32, and he counts by threes. If 32 is the 1st number that Brandon counts. what is the 10th number that he counts?
What is the first number that he counts? $32$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + 3 \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 32 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 38\end{align*}$ What is the 10th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + (9\times3) \\ &= 32 + 27 \\ &= 59\end{align*}$